Service with a Smile
by soundofsnow
Summary: An AU I know some of you have probably been waiting for. A story in which Yato is pizza delivery guy, who falls for Yukine. Just a regular boy living in an apartment with Hiyori. Will Yukine return Yato's feelings? Or will a few complications arise? YatoxYukine Yatone Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

"Hiyori...are you sure we should order this pizza?" Yukine asked the young woman.

"Of course Yukine. I heard it was the best in the city."

"I don't know. Tenjin-Sama's Pizza sounds a little farfetched if you ask me."

"Oh don't be such a downer. Trust me this pizza will be good. If not I'll owe you 500 yen. Besides there are a ton of branches all over Japan."

"Fine. So what kind of pizza do you want?" They argued a bit just before deciding on a veggie and meat lovers pizza.

"Yukine. I was wondering. When are going to find a boyfriend?" Hiyori asked looking at the teen.

"Are we really talking about my love life now?" He sighed exasperatedly.

"Of course."

"When you yourself are single..."

"I'm studying hard to become a doctor and besides. Love is overrated. Tono is the best though. Martial arts..." She practically swooned. Hiyori quickly snapped out of her daze and faced Yukine. "Now, back to your love life."

"Oh please Hiyori it's not like my significant other is gonna appear outside." Gesturing towards the door of their shared apartment. Hiyori grinned as the doorbell rang. Making no move to answer the door.

"This means nothing..." He huffed answering the door. He didn't expect to be greeted the way he was.

"Delivery God Yato at your service." The man smiled at the blond who was fumbling for his money. Yato stood there looking at the cute boy standing in front of him. Finally handing Yato the money along with a tip, Yukine took the pizza.

"I hope you have a wonderful day." Yato smiled cheekily. Yukine just waved as he closed the door. He must have had a dazed expression as Hiyori jumped him with questions.

"Was he handsome? Did he have nice eyes? Did he smile at you? Do you like him? Do you know his name?"

"Quite you." Yukine snapped. "Just eat your pizza."

"No need to be so pushy...but seriously was he hot?"

"..."

"You're not denying it so I'm taking it as a yes!" Yukine didn't reply as he just sat with Hiyori eating his pizza. He had to admit. Tenjin-Sama's Pizza was good.

A week passed and Yato couldn't help but think about the cute blond who answered the door. His amber eyes engraved into his mind.

"Yato!"

"Yes Mayu?"

"Quit daydreaming and mop the floors."

"Alright...no need to be a bitch..."

"What was that?" She asked a vein forming on the side of her head.

"Nothing just mopping the floors."

"Thought so." She stated manning the cash register.

"One day I'll quit and start my own business." He mumbled under his breath. The door to the shop opened with a ring. Yato looked up from the floor to see the blond from last week. Yukine glanced at Yato before walking up to the register.

"Hello and welcome to Tenjin-Sama's Pizza. What would you like to order?" Mayu asked with a smile.

"Um...just a veggie and meat lovers pizza."

"And whose name should I make it out to."

"Yukine."

"Alright your pizza will be ready in 20 minutes."

"Thank you." He replied heading out of the pizza place. Once he was gone Yato immediately went up Mayu.

"So! Tell me, what was his name!?" He pleaded.

"The hell Yato?"

"Please you have to tell me."

"No." She stated firmly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Why?" He whined.

"If you want to know so bad why don't you ask him yourself?"

"You're right...I should ask him myself."

"No shit Sherlock. Why do you want to know so bad anyway?"

"Just because."

"Oh my god. You're gay aren't you?" She stated.

"Wha?" He sputtered.

"Or at least bi. No wonder our relationship didn't work out. Wait, your sexuality isn't at fault here. Your lazy habits and poor lifestyle is the reason why I broke up with you. What was it...3 months? More like 3 years!" She cried.

"We already broke up!" He yelled. "No need to bring it up again."

"Um...Am I interrupting something?" Yukine asked awkwardly as he walked in.

"Nope everything is fine. Your pizza is ready Yukine." Mayu stated. She inwardly cursed herself as he said his name out loud.

"Thank you." Yukine stated grabbing the box of pizza. He hurried out not bothering to glance at Yato.

"Yukine. That's a really nice name." Yato smiled.

"Please tell you aren't going to daydream about him."

"I make no promises." He smiled.

"How do you even know if he swings for the other team?"

"I just have a feeling." He stated. Picking up his mop and getting back to work.

"You really are hopeless you know that right?" Mayu mumbled.

"Yet you fell for me didn't you?"

"Shut up you buffoon." She was so close to throwing the register at his head. He laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I hope you like this chapter...please review. I enjoy feedback. School is a pain so updating this story along with my others are going to take some time.

* * *

"Yukine are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been spacing out lately kid." Daikoku stated.

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"That's reasonable." He replied dropping the conversation. It was Yukine's business and Daikoku didn't want to pry. Yukine went back to managing a few things in Daikoku and Kofuku's shop. After a few more hours of working, Yukine bid the couple farewell and headed back to his and Hiyori's shared apartment.

"How was your day Yukine?" Hiyori asked.

"Fine." He answered rubbing his temples.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright, if you say so." She replied. "I'm going to be gone for the week so you'll be coming home to an empty apartment."

"Okay, what's the occasion?"

"I'm going to see my grandma, she's been feeling a little paranoid lately. So the whole family is going to be staying over for a while."

"That's nice. I hope you have a good time."

"I hope you do too. Why don't you go see your family?"

"Reasons I'd rather not talk about..."

"Alright. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Fine by me..."

"I hope you don't get too lonely."

"I won't."

"So, have you called that pizza guy up yet?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Yukine blushed, shaking his head.

"No!"

"Hehehe, do you like him?"

"Hiyori, go pack up your things."

"Hai, Hai." she waved retreating into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I hope you like this chapter. I made it pretty long since I don't know when I'll be updating again. R &R Also I hope that Yato and Yukine aren't too OOC.

* * *

Two days passed since Hiyori left. And Yukine was fine, for the most part. Before leaving he took an aspirin to calm his aching body. He headed out to work but Yukine neglected to bring a coat with him.

"Yukki!" Kofuku greeted with a smile.

"Hi." He replied, putting on his blue apron.

"Ne~ Yukki, aren't you cold?" Kofuku asked.

"I'm alright, it doesn't bother me."

"If you say so." She replied. Cooking food kept Yukine warm but it was still cold in the open shop. Yukine watched Kofuku and Daikoku give a few kids some warm tea.

"Yukine, have some tea." Daikoku insisted.

"Thank you." He stated taking a cup.

"Ne~ Yukki. When is Hiyo-rin coming to visit?"

"Sorry Kofuku but Hiyori went to go see her grandmother."

"Aww too bad. That means you'll be alone?"

"That's right."

"Well once she comes back you have to tell her to come over." She smiled.

"Will do Kofuku." He replied, if possible her smile widened even further.

After working for a few more minutes Yukine headed back home. Dragging his feet along the pavement. Snowflakes began to start falling at a steady pace. He really regretted not bringing a jacket. Heaving a sigh, his breath could be seen in the cold night air.

He didn't feel well a few days ago. His aching body seemed to be much worse than he'd originally thought. The cold just acted as a catalyst. Yukine came to the conclusion that he was in fact sick.

He spotted a light post a little ways away. He decided to sit under the light by a red mailbox, resting a bit before journeying back home.

Yukine thought he looked like a homeless person, it would've been a little funny if his head wasn't pounding. Resting his head on the side of the cool metal box he closed his eyes.

"Yu…" The blond stirred slightly. "Yukine?" There it was again, the sound of his name. "Yukine!" He didn't wake up until he felt a hand, albeit a pretty sweaty hand, grab a hold of his shoulder. Cracking open an eyelid he saw a pair of obscenely blue irises. Blinking, he recognized the face those blue eyes belonged to.

"Yato?"

"You remember me?"

"Yeah…" Before Yukine knew it, he was enveloped in a hug.

"I'M SO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT!" Yukine couldn't help but cringe at his sudden words. It didn't help his headache.

"Would you please shut up? My head is killing me."

"Sorry. You don't look too good Yukine."

"No shit Sherlock and how the hell do you know my name?"

"A little bird told me."

"That explains everything." He retorted sarcastically. Yukine wiggled his way out of Yato's grasp, yet immediately regretted his decision. The cold air sent shivers down his spine. "It's cold." Yukine stated, rubbing his arms. Yato just smiled.

"Then would you like to wear my jersey?" He asked already unzipping the jacket.

"I don't want your smelly jersey."

"No worries." He stated zipping it back up. Cheeks flush and nose running, Yukine was feeling dizzy.

"Can we just go? My head is hurting and I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"You said we!" Yato exclaimed happily.

"Whatever, just go home Yato." Yukine grumbled.

"But you look sick and just a moment ago you said you were going to pass out." He stated. "I can't just leave you. What kind of a god would I be?"

"Are my ears deceiving me...or did you just call yourself a god?"

"And if I did?"

"You're weird." Yukine took two steps forward before stopping. "Achoo!"

"Bless you."

"T-thanks." Before he could take another step he was being piggy backed. "W-what the hell are you doing?" He stuttered.

"Giving you a ride. And besides, don't you feel warmer?" It was true. Yukine was feeling a bit warmer.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

"Do you even remember where I live?"

"Of course I do! I have a great memory."

"Sure…" Yukine wrapped his arms loosely around Yato's neck. He then rested his head on Yato's shoulder. He was too out of it to feel the other tense up before steadily relaxing. Yato didn't smell half bad. Sure he was a little sweaty but he had to admit Yato smelled nice. But he'd never tell Yato that. Soon he felt his eyelids droop. Before he knew it, Yukine was passed out on Yato's back.

"Yukine?" Yato asked. He heard Yukine's even breathing and realized that he was asleep. Yato decided to pick up the pace.

As much as he didn't want to, Yato woke Yukine up. The boy groggily opened his eyes and saw the familiar door to his shared apartment. Sighing he fished for the keys inside his pocket and handed them to Yato. He then settled back to drifting off on the man's back.

Opening the door, he found the apartment to be quaint. Much better than where he was currently staying. It took him a moment to locate Yukine's room. He laid the blond down on the bed and immediately tucked him into the blankets.

Yato could hear Yukine sigh in content. After a few moments, Yukine woke up to look at Yato.

"I think you can leave now."

"Aww but Yukine, I just got here." He whined.

"Just leave, please." Yukine had about enough of Yato's presence and Yato was still a complete stranger.

"No way, and besides…" Yato went over and placed his forehead up against Yukine's. Which caused him to hold back a squeak. "You have a fever. Therefore, I'm not going anywhere." Yukine's cheeks were red, and not just because of his cold.

"F-fine." he stuttered, ignoring his better judgement.

"Good because I'll be staying with you until you get better." The thought of having Yato stay with him both annoyed and comforted Yukine.

"Whatever." Yato just grinned. It was a plus that he'd get to stay with Yukine. It was like a dream come true. The thought of taking care of him sent Yato into a whole new level of euphoria.

After several minutes of silence, Yukine spoke up.

"You can sleep on the couch if you want...there are a few blankets in the closet by the door." He muttered. Yato smiled for the umpteenth time that day.

As Yato quietly left the room he noticed a small lamp that was lit by the side of Yukine's desk. He didn't question why it was left on and chose to ignore it. He then settled down on the couch. A surprisingly comfortable one at that. He couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Being the bored and hungry person he was Yato decided to raid the kitchen. Making himself a sandwich, he ate it with no remorse. Afterwards he decided to check on Yukine.

Entering the boy's room, Yato saw Yukine sleeping soundly under the covers. Placing a hand on the other's forehead it still felt hot.

"Sweaty…" Yukine scowled and groaned turning on his side, still sound asleep. Yato took some offense to that as he choked back a squawk as he was clutching his chest in a dramatic way. It took a moment for him to calm down a bit. Not wanting to leave him alone, Yato climbed into bed with Yukine. But was abruptly kicked in the stomach and off the bed. Gasping, Yato grabbed a hold of his gut. Amber eyes stared back at him with a scrutinizing glare.

"What the hell do you think y-you're..ACHOO!...Doing?" He sniffed.

"Just making sure you weren't dying." He defended.

"I'm not dying so...can you get out of my room?"

"Sure..." Yato got up from the floor grabbing his stomach as Yukine's kick still hurt. He made his way out of the room sulking a bit. At least he wasn't kicked down a flight of stairs.

Taking his place on the couch Yato drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Please review I'd like to know how my story is so far.

* * *

A few hours passed and Yato got up to the sound of his phone ringing.

"YATO!"

"Eck!" He squawked, falling off the couch and landing on his butt.

"Yato, where the hell are you?" Mayu demanded. He could imagine the veins popping on her forehead.

"Nowhere…"

"Well then get your sorry ass to work." She fumed.

"Can't I just take the week off? With pay?"

"The...THEWEEKOFFWITHPAY!?" She shrieked.

"I'm guessing that's a no?"

"Yato, I've been getting so many calls for pizza deliveries. That I don't know what to do. Tsuyu and Nayu are too busy working in the kitchen, as well as serving customers and Moyu is out sick so she can't make deliveries."

"Okay….I'll be there as soon a I can."

"Good see you soon."

"Bye." He hung up his phone and sighed. He decided it was best to check on Yukine before he left. Yukine was still sleeping soundly. Thankfully, his fever went down. But Yato could still hear him wanting to disturb him. Yato scribbled a note and left it on Yukine's bedside table. This time turning off the lamp as it was already bright enough to do without it. He really didn't want to go but his salary depended on it.

Some time after that Yukine woke up. He still felt like crap though. Rubbing his eyes he found a note on his bedside table. Picking it up he read it.

Dear Yukine,

If you're reading this note that means you haven't died! Thank goodness! I'm not in at the moment because of work. I'll be over soon. P.S. I borrowed your keys.

Love, Yato

At the bottom of the note was a small crown. Crumpling it up he threw it into the garbage. Muttering to himself he decided to get a glass of water. After being fully hydrated Yukine went back to his room, sleeping a little while longer.

He woke up at around 8 and decided to take a bath. Lugging himself out of bed he started to heat up the water. Satisfied, Yukine settled down in the warm water. Sighing as the aches in his body lessened. His thoughts drifted off to a certain blue eyed weirdo. Scowling he huffed at the thought of being looked after by the man. Though on the bright side he wasn't alone. Shaking his head he decided not to think about Yato.

After several more minutes of soaking in the bath, Yukine got up and drained the water from the tub. After getting dressed and exiting the bathroom, Yukine was met face to face with none other than Yato.

"Hi Yukine." He smiled.

"Please leave." He sniffed, nose still stuffy.

"Not until you feel better."

"I can take care of myself. Can you leave now?" He mumbled nose still stuffy.

"Sorry Yukine but I promised I'd stay until you got better." He said in a sing song voice.

"Fine…" Before Yukine could say anything else his stomach grumbled rather loudly. His cheeks heated up.

"You must be hungry." Yato smiled. "Therefore me being the best person I am. Made you some negi-miso-yu and okayu."

"Really? That was fast."

"As expected from a god!" He stated rubbing his nose in triumph.

"Why do you keep calling yourself a god?" Yukine asked sitting down.

"Oh, that. I've been working at Tenjin's for a while now and well….I call myself a delivery god because Tenjin is the name of a god and I thought calling myself one would be...fun I guess. I must've said it so many times that I unconsciously say it." He explained rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you've been calling yourself that every time you deliver pizza?"

"Yes…" Yukine didn't reply, to be honest he didn't know how to. Instead he ate the food that Yato prepared. He didn't want to admit it but, Yato was pretty good at cooking. They both ate in silence.

"T-thank you...for the meal.." He mumbled.

"No problem!" Yato smiled resisting the urge to hug him. Yukine put his bowl in the sink and started to wash the dishes. "Yukineee. Don't clean the dishes. I'll do them!"

"You can't tell me what to do." He stated, continuing to clean.

"But Yukineeeeee." He whined.

"Shut up! If you want to clean them so bad then help me."

"Yosh!" Yato stated. Together they cleaned the dishes in record time.

"Can you leave now?" Yukine asked.

"I'm not going to leave you."

"Augh…" Yukine groaned.

"Are you okay?"

"Just peachy…" he grumbled. "I'm going to my room. You better not come in." He walked away not daring to look at Yato. Shutting the door he jumped on his bed. Happy that he wasn't hungry anymore but agitated that he was stuck with Yato. He was just glad he didn't have to come in for work on the weekends. He slowly closed his eyes. Thinking about how lazy he was because he was sick. Suddenly a shiver went down his spine. Like he was being watched by someone. Glancing at his window he could've sworn he saw a shadow. Shaking his head he came to the conclusion that he was just imagining things. His head was starting to hurt again.

"This sucks…" He mumbled into his pillow.

Yukine realized he wasn't tired. After sleeping for the majority of the day he had enough of laying in bed. Getting up Yukine saw Yato scrolling through his phone in the dark. He couldn't help but notice how his eyes glowed in the dark. It must've been the trick of the light. Yukine flinched when he saw those same eyes stare into his.

"Are you okay?" Yato asked. Yukine nodded and went to sit on the couch.

"I'm bored…"

"How about we play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"How about we play Janken Pon?"

"Alright." After a playing several rounds the pair found the game boring. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"We could play chopsticks." Yato suggested. Yukine shrugged in response and together they played. Soon enough that game also became boring.

"I know what we could play." Yukine got up and went to the closet. He then pulled out a box. "Monopoly." He grinned.

"Hell yeah! I'm a pro at Monopoly."

"Sure you are."

"Bet you 400¥ I am."

"You're on." They shook hands and the time consuming, gut wrenching game of business began.

3 hours passed and Yato was whining. Begrudgingly handing over 400¥ to Yukine.

"Looks like I win." He smirked.

"I let you win."

"Sure you did." At that moment they both realized that Yukine wasn't sniffling. "Huh...looks like my cold is gone."

"Really?" Yato asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine."

"Oh…" Picking himself off of the floor Yato stood up. "It looks like I'll be leaving now." he frowned.

"..."

"Well it's been fun while it lasted." He smiled at the blond. He opened the door to leave.

"Hey!" Yukine yelled. "Why are you talking like this is the last time we're going to see each other again?" He huffed.

"I thought you wanted me to leave?"

"I…." Why did he stop Yato from leaving? The thought of him leaving should've made Yukine happy but all it did was make him feel a little sad.

"I thought you wanted me to leave…"

"Well...you helped me feel better and you could sort of say that we're friends now…"

"Really!?" He exclaimed. Yato's eyes lit up and before Yukine could reply, he was enveloped in a hug. One that was warm and inviting. Yukine almost didn't want him to let go.

"Oi! Get off me you smelly piece of crap."

"Aww but Yukine! You're just so cute!" Yukine blushed at his words.

"Sh-SHUT UP!" He yelled. "Let go of me."

"But Yukine…."

"Get off!" Yukine finally had the strength to push him away. But that didn't stop Yato from smiling.

"See you tomorrow Yukine!"

"Hold on."

"Bye!"

"But.." Yato left before he could object. Yukine sighed, but couldn't stop the smile that was growing on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"You look happy. More so than usual." Mayu commented.

"Really?"

"You've been mopping the same spot on the floor for the past half hour with that stupid grin plastered on your face."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"You're daydreaming on the job again."

"So what if I am?"

"I swear I'm going to throw the register at you…" she grumbled.

"Please don't…." "The phone rang and Mayu picked it up.

"Yes, right away. You're pizza will be there shortly."

"Another delivery?"

"Yes now get off your sorry ass and deliver the pizza."

"Okay, okay no need to rush."

"Really? Because it was from a certain someone."

"Yukine?" Mayu nodded.

"Give me the damn pizza." Mayu just sighed. She gave Yato the pizza and off he went arriving at Yukine's apartment in record time. Ringing the doorbell Yato waited patiently for Yukine to answer the door.

"Delivery God Yato at your service!" He winked holding out the pizza.

"You know you can cut the god crap right?" Yukine scowled.

"You're no fun."

"Do...do you want to eat some pizza with me?"

"Really?"

"I mean it's lunch so I thought you'd probably be on break."

"Yukine...did you just want me to eat lunch with you?" He smiled slyly. "You missed me...didn't you?"

"No, that's not the reason. And I didn't miss you. I couldn't eat this pizza by myself...and...it's sort of a thank you for taking care of me…" He stated, looking away from Yato, blushing softly.

"That's nice of you Yukine."

"Don't mention it…" He mumbled.

"Yukine you're so cute." Said boy blushed a deep shade of red at Yato's words.

"..." Together they ate in silence. Yukine then paid Yato for the pizza.

"Hey...tomorrow...do you want to come over for dinner? My roommate is coming back so I thought if you had nothing to do you'd like to come over…."

"Yes!" He stated enveloping Yukine in hug. Rubbing his face against Yukine's.

"G-get off of me."

"Okay Yukine. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled letting go of the blond.

"Yeah...tomorrow…" As Yato left Yukine went out to buy a few groceries. On his way back home from the supermarket he stopped by a stream skipping a rock, inwardly cheering. It's been awhile since he'd gone out.

The sun was setting and he couldn't help but think about a certain sweaty jersey wearing weirdo. But something about him was endearing.

"You know...you have nice eyes." Yukine almost had a heart attack. He glanced to the side and saw a girl. She wore a simple white kimono. She would've been pretty if she didn't have such a cold expression. One that wouldn't even falter if she witnessed someone die in front of her. Yukine wouldn't be surprised if she helped assist that death.

"Um…" He gathered his things and started to walk away from her.

"I don't know what he sees in you….but I wouldn't get your hopes up." She called out. Yukine was confused. Who was she talking about? Yato? He immediately shook his head at the thought. How would she even know Yato? Yukine was absolutely sure that she gave him the creeps.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Hiyori came home to find Yukine cooking dinner.

"I'm back." She announced.

"Welcome home." He replied.

"How was your day Hiyori?"

"It was great, but it looks like I'm going to have to move into my Grandmother's house."

"Really?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think my Grandmother has much time left and my family and I have decided to live at her house. It was going to happen eventually."

"I see. So when will you be leaving?"

"As soon as I get my things." Hiyori informed. "But that won't be for a few days. Also don't worry about rent. I'll mail you my half."

"Hiyori you don't have to do that."

"But I insist Yukine." Once Hiyori made up her mind there was no turning against it.

"Alright." The door opened and and Hiyori could hear footsteps approaching them. The first thing she did was put the stranger in a headlock. Then a choke hold, bringing them both down to the floor.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"ACK!"

"YATO!"

"Wait...you know this guy?" Hiyori asked.

"Yeah, he's that guy that I was talking about..." Yukine mumbled.

"Oh…" She then released Yato from her choke hold. Gasping for air Yato tried to stand up. After a few more breaths of air, he was finally able to pull himself off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Yukine asked.

"I knew you cared about me!" Yato exclaimed with glee.

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Hiyori!"

"So mean...!"

"I'm fine Yukine. I just fell on my bottom." She took a closer look at Yato and smiled. "You have pretty good taste in guys Yukine." Hiyori whispered.

"..." Yukine just stood there, face slowly turning red.

"Sorry about that." she apologized.

"No problem."

"Well I'm Iki Hiyori, nice to meet you…"

"Yato."

"Nice to meet you Yato."

"Like wise." He replied.

"Okay if you two are done greeting each other let's eat."

"A home cooked meal made by Yukine…" Yato mumbled to himself. Yukine made tonkatsu with white rice, shredded cabbage and gyoza.

"Thank you for the meal." Hiyori stated.

"Yeah, thanks for the meal." Yato replied. Digging into the food, Yato felt undeniably happy. Home cooked meals were the best. And if Yukine hadn't already stolen his heart Yato would fall for him again. After a while the three finished their meal.

"It was so good Yukine...I'm sad that it's all gone!" Yato weeped.

"Thanks again Yukine. You always make the best kinds of food." Hiyori praised.

"Thanks." He blushed slightly. Yato couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"So are you two related?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yukine and I are just friends." She smiled. "Isn't that right Yukine!?"

"Yeah we're just friends."

"Ah I see." Yato's phone rang. "Excuse me I have to take this." Getting up he went to the bathroom.

"I approve of him." Hiyori smiled.

"Eh?"

"He seems nice."

"Yeah…."

"Maybe he could be your roommate." Hiyori suggested.

"I don't think so…"

"Ask him sometime." she whispered.

"Sorry about that." Yato stated while emerging from the bathroom.

"No problem. Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Oh, I just have a side job to attend to. Thanks for the meal." He smiled and gave Yukine a quick wink before heading out.

"Yup, I think he's a keeper."

"Shut up Hiyori. You don't know him."

"Last time I checked you don't know him that well either...do you?"

"Whatever. That doesn't mean you have the right to tease me."

"Of course I do. Being your self-proclaimed older sister I automatically gain the right to tease you."

"I never agreed to that."

"Hance the words self-proclaimed." After a few more more comments Hiyori stopped bothering Yukine. "So he has side jobs?"

"I guess he does…"


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a week since Yato was over. Yukine half expected the man to barge into his apartment again. Hiyori was taking her time with packing all of her things. She decided it was best to wait for her brother to help move all of her things. He was gone doing who knows what. Working at Daikoku and Kofuku's was nice. It kept Yukine's mind away from Yato.

"Hi, could I have some udon?" A young man asked. He had light brown hair and brown almost red eyes. Yukine couldn't help but think that he looked nice.

"Yes. Right away." Preparing the man's food Yukine couldn't help but eye him. "Here you go." He stated handing him the food.

"Thank you." He replied with a smile. Yukine felt heat rise into his cheeks.

"Your welcome…" he mumbled.

"Say could I also get some dango?" Yukine nodded. The man paid as Yukine was about to hand the rice treat to him. He then walked away without taking the dango.

"Wait! What about your dango?" Yukine called. The man stopped walking and glanced back at the blond.

"I bought it for you. For being so cute." He stated, making Yukine blush to the roots of his hair. Out of all the times he'd worked at Kofuku's he never gained this kind of attention. Sure he's gotten hit on more than once but this was ridiculous.

"..." Yukine was speechless.

"See you around." The young man waved and walked away, smirking to himself.

"Ne~ Yukine are you okay?" Kofuku asked. "You look like you have a fever."

"I'm fine."

"Kofuku!" A familiar voice called out suddenly. She perked up as she turned to face the direction of the voice.

"Yatty!" She called back and Yato was there holding his arms out towards the pinkette who jumped into them.

"Kofuku!"

"Yatty!"

"Kofuku!"

"Yatty!" Yukine looked at them dumbfounded as they were twirling around.

"Now what are you doing here Yato?"

"I just wanted to stop by. I'm also running a little low on money."

"Money? Well why didn't you ask." She stated grabbing a couple hundred yen.

"Kofuku you're a lifesaver." Yato stated, petting her head.

"Hmmm, you're welcome Yatty!" she gushed.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LADY!" Daikoku yelled grabbing Yato by the scruff of his scarf and throwing him into one the the many vending machines.

"Oof….at least you didn't throw a vending machine at me….this time." Yato wheezed. Daikoku just glared at him.

"You know each other?" Yukine asked finally regaining some composure.

"You could say Yato and I have a history." Kofuku smiled good naturedly.

"Okay….." He stated turning his attention back to the food.

"Yukine! I didn't know you worked here!" Yato exclaimed turning all of his attention to the boy. Yato jumped Yukine with a hug.

"Watch out you're going to burn yourself. Or me for that matter." Yukine warned trying yet failing to get out of Yato's hold.

"Don't be like that Yuki!"

"Go away Yato."

"But Yukine!" He whined. Clinging onto the smaller boy.

"NO SEXUAL HARASSMENT UNDER MY WATCH!" Daikoku barked and promptly pried Yato off of Yukine.

"Thank you Daikoku."

"No problem kid. Now if you'll excuse me I have to take out the trash."

"Gah! You wound me Daikoku." He mock weeped.

"I'm going to do more harm if you don't stop harassing my employee." He threatened.

"Alright! Just don't hurt me." Yato begged.

"I think that's enough Daikoku." Kofuku smiled. "It was nice seeing you again Yatty."

"Nice seeing you to Kofuku. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving." Yato informed the three, heading to what Yukine assumed was home. Once Yato was out of sight Yukine, Daikoku and Kofuku went about their usual business. After another hour passed Yukine just wanted to go home. There wasn't much business today so he asked Daikoku if he could leave early.

"Sure thing kid. You've been working hard."

"Thanks." He replied. He put his apron away and waved good bye at the two.

"See you tomorrow Yukki!" Kofuku smiled.

"Bye!" He called back. Yukine walked home until he was grabbed from behind into the nearest alley. "What the!" He yelled out.

"Shh!"

"Y-Yato?" Yukine asked. Facing the man.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He asked. Kicking Yato in the shin.

"Ow! Yukine no need to be violent."

"Says the weirdo who grabs unsuspecting guys from behind and drags them into an alley." He huffed. "What is it that you want?"

"I'm being stalked."

"You? Stalked? I don't believe it."

"It's true!"

"I'm being stalked by a bimbo!"

"Yato...you're insane."

"I'll show you." He pulled Yukine towards the entrance of the alley. He gingerly pointed to a woman standing on the other side of the street. Her long blonde hair braided to the side. She looked like she could kill a man with her presence. Meaning she looked way out of Yato's league. Yukine couldn't help but notice her large assets.

"No way in hell she's stalking you."

"It's true though."

"Why is she stalking you?"

"She hates my guts."

"Okay, that I believe."

"Yukineee! Don't be so rude."

"I'm not. I'm just stating my honest opinion."

"Yuki…"

"Why does she hate your guts?" He humored him.

"I did something bad….really bad. Something so bad I'd rather not talk about."

"Fine, but can we please go now? I'm freezing my ass off and I'd really like to get back home."

"I'll come with you." Yukine didn't object and Yato took that as a yes, following the boy back home. But not before checking to make sure that the blonde chick was gone.


End file.
